


My Random Thoughts for the Main 4 Undertale AU's

by ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, No Plot/Plotless, Random thoughs, it was fun, just my ramblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs/pseuds/ThEmAnWhOsPeAkSiNhAnDs
Summary: So, I come up with random thoughts for all the main AU skeleboys. Some may eventually lead to story ideas or be incorporated in my own works, but for now, they're my opinions and ideas on stuff. I don't know why I posted this, but I think it's fun. Sue me.(Don't actually, I don't have the time or money.)





	1. Introduction to my Insanity ;)

* * *

 

So, I thought I'd post my thoughts, one shots I may have later on and so on on a random work, so you can see my opinions and preferences to stuff. Not anything special, but here ya go!


	2. If the AU Guys Did Karaoke (in pairs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the AU skeleton brothers had one (or more) go to karaoke song(s)? Here are my thoughts.
> 
> \- Sans and Rus (Undertale)
> 
> \- Razz and Slim (Swapfell)
> 
> \- Red and Edge (Underfell)
> 
> \- Blue and Paps (Underswap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might keep this constantly edited if I find new songs I think the guys would belt out in front of friends.
> 
> Sorry it's short, it'll get longer over time.
> 
> So stay posted!
> 
> (Feel free to add your opinions and suggestions, I'd love to know what you guys think these guys would actually sing to. Mental images of this subject crack me up) :)

* * *

 

Sans & Rus: ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’ (Man on the Internet Version)/‘Drop Pop Candy’ (Undertale Version)

Razz & Slim: ‘Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing’ (Jonathan Young/Caleb Hyles Version)

Red & Edge: ‘We Don’t Have to Dance’ (Andy Black)

Blue & Paps: ‘Haven’t You Noticed I’m a Star’ (Caleb Hyles Version) / ‘Hip to be Square’ (Huey Lewis)


	3. The AU Skeleboy's Playlist Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what if the skeleton brothers all had their own playlists? Here's my thoughts on that particular subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be continuously adding to this, as I find more songs. Feel free to chip in on your thoughts!

* * *

 

\- Sans_(Playlist): ‘Angel with a Shotgun’ (The Cab)/ ‘Don’t Deserve Your Love’ (Plumb)/ ’Stand by You’ (Rachel Platten)/ 'Lazy Song' (Bruno Mars)

\- Rus_(Playlist): ‘My Life Would Suck Without You’ (Glee Version)/ ‘Drop Pop Candy’ (Undertale Version)/ ’Stand by You’ (Rachel Platten)/ ’Can’t Live Without You (OC)/ ’On Top of the World’ (Imagine Dragons)

\- Blue_(Playlist): “I’m on Top of the World’(Imagine Dragons)/ ‘Better Days’ (Goo Goo Dolls)/ ’Stand by You’ (Rachel Platten)

\- Paps_(Playlist): ‘Don’t Deserve Your Love’ (Plumb)/ ’Lazy Song’(Bruno Mars)/ ’Stand by You’ (Rachel Platten)

\- Red_(Playlist): ‘Better Than I Know Myself’ (Adam Lambert)/ ‘Animal I Have Become’(Jonathan Young & Caleb Hyles)/ ‘Radioactive’ (Imagine Dragons)/ Stand by You’ (Rachel Platten)/’Battle Scars’ (Paradise Fears)

\- Edge_(Playlist): ‘Monster’ (Jonathan Young & Caleb Hyles)/ ‘Better Than I Know Myself’ (Adam Lambert)/ ’Boulevard of Broken Dreams’(Green Day) /’Stand by You’ (Rachel Platten)/’Battle Scars’ (Paradise Fears)/’Animal I Have Become’ (Jonathan Young & Caleb Hyles)

\- Razz_(Playlist): ‘You’re Gonna Go Far Kid’ (The Offspring)/ ‘My Way’ (/’Stand by You’ (Rachel Platten)

\- Slim_(Playlist): ‘Waving Through a Window’ (Dear Evan Hanson)/‘Animal I Have Become’ (Jonathan Young & Caleb Hyles)/’Numb’ (Caleb Hyles)/’Stand by You’ (Rachel Platten)/’Battle Scars’ (Paradise Fears)/ ‘There’s a Fine, Fine Line’ (Avenue Q)


	4. Dance styles and Instruments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my thoughts on what the skeletons would play instrument-wise and their dance styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a long list, but I thought I'd add it anyways.

* * *

Sans: 

\- Preferred Dance styles: Breakdance/Hip Hop

\- Preferred Instruments: Trombone/Kazoo

 

Rus: 

\- Preferred Dance style: Latin

\- Preferred Instruments: Guitar/Castanets

 

Red:

\- Preferred Dance styles: Breakdance/ Hip Hop

\- Preferred Instruments: Tambourine/Maracas /Cymbals

 

Edge:

\- Preferred Dance styles: Latin/Ballroom/Waltz

\- Preferred Instruments: Piano/Guitar/Violin/ Fiddle

 

Blue: 

\- Preferred Dance styles: Latin/Hip Hop

\- Preferred Instruments: Ukulele/Banjo

 

Paps: 

\- Preferred Dance styles: Breakdance/Hip Hop

\- Preferred Instruments: Trumpet/Harmonica

 

Razz: 

\- Preferred Dance styles: Breakdance/Waltz

\- Preferred Instruments: Snare drum/Cymbals

 

Slim: 

\- Preferred Dance styles: Hip Hop/Breakdance

\- Preferred Instruments: Jaw harp/Slide Whistle


	5. Future Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got two works so far that have actual stories/plots-
> 
> \- After Underfell
> 
> and
> 
> \- Undertale (and others): Making Do
> 
> I love them both, both from a writer and reader's standpoint. 
> 
> Sometimes though, I like to write little side stories or one shots to give my actual works a break and have some crazy short-lived fun.
> 
> I've got a few ideas, so comment on which one I should work on and post later!

* * *

 

1\. Plane crash with the fell verses (Underfell and Swapfell)

2\. Shopping trip and what would happen with each skeleton

3\. Day at the beach with the tale and fell verses (Underfell, Underswap, Undertale, and Underswap).

4\. A Mobtale oneshot (or possible story, depends on where it goes)

5\. A Dancetale oneshot (or possible story, depends on where it goes)

6\. Feel free to add opinions on what could be written! I'm very open to ideas.*

 

*Just no fontcest or smut. I'm not that kind of writer.

I'm not opposed to angst though. (sick fics, injured characters, emotional problems, so on)

(Though for the record, I'm not good at writing the deaths of any characters.)


End file.
